How to melt a mother's heart
by AnneSophieWatson
Summary: Elsa discovers she is pregnant. And by all indications, Hans is the father, and because of this, she thinks she will be never able to love her child. Will someone be able to melt this frozen heart?
1. Discovery

**AN: Hi there! This is Just a crazy ideia I had some days ago while watching Frozen(again, kkk. OH, and some other thing you need to know is that English is not my first language, so I know I will do a lot of mistakes, but I will write in the best way possible, with all the limitations I have.**

**And some other little thing. The things in the fic can be a little confuse in the begining.**

**And it starts five months after the great thaw. You will understand ths why of this period of time in the curse of the story.**

**Are you still here? Wow, ok, so let's start, right?**

"Well, this will sound as strange for me as to you..." – The doctor said more to himself than to the Queen and her sister, sitting beside her. – "But… It seems that you are pregnant, Your Majesty."

"What?" – Elsa and Anna said together, in shock. – "This is _impossible_! And you know that!" – This time Elsa spoke alone.

"I-I know, but you have all the symptoms. You have been vomiting in the mornings for… How long? Four months, right?"

"Yes, four… " – Elsa said, in a very low voice.

"And there is the weight gain too, and your belly is already showing a little… You came to me because you were worried about these things, Your Majesty, and this is the only answer I can give you. At least until now."

This was the third time the two girls were listening it in that week. When Elsa started having this strange symptoms, Anna obliged her sister to see a doctor. And why three different doctors? Well, it was very difficult to believe, at first, that Elsa could really be pregnant. How did this happened? It was the only question in the sisters' mind.

"_Pregnant? This can't be happening. This is impossible! I never… I never… How did this happened? I can believe this is true, but now I am starting to think that it can be, this is the third doctor that says this same thing to me." – _Elsa thought, starting to hyperventilate, dropping the room's temperature.

"Thank you, doctor." – Anna said, leading the man out of the room, and coming back to Elsa, who was now trembling and shaking.

"Elsa? Elsa, please, listen to me. You need to calm down. You are freezing everything, calm down…"

Elsa looked at her, trying to think.

"Anna, how… how did this happened? Who is it's father?"

"I don't know Elsa... But, and what if you are not even pregnant? They can be wrong, right?"

"Three doctors, Anna? Three? Saying always the same thing?" – She hid her face in her hands. – "And this is growing, Anna, each passing day it is bigger and bigger, and I don't know what to do!" – Elsa said, pointing to her belly, that wasn't showing up very much behind the big dress she was using.

Elsa was crying now, with a thin layer of ice starting to spread all over the walls. Anna didn't know what to do. If Elsa was really pregnant, who was the father? And how had this happened?

"_If she is really pregnant, the only possibility is that she was abused by someone, but who? She has this ice powers, she could easily defend herself from something like this…" – _Anna thought. – "_Although… although she was unconscious… - _And then Anna remembered. Elsa had been unconscious for a little period of time. – "_But who would be crazy enough to even think in something like that? Well, if Hans was crazy enough to try killing me and my sister and take the kingdom, I believe that can be someone that… Hans? No, it is impossible, no, he was surely not completely normal, but would he do that? He tried to kill you both Anna, of course he would do something like that."_

"Elsa… I know this will sound a little crazy, but I think I have an idea of how all of this happened"

The older girl was a little calmer now, lost in her own thoughts.

"It was him, right? He did this to me… Hans did this, didn't him?" – Elsa said with disgust in her voice.

Anna, not so surprise about her sister having concluded the same thing as her, answered.

"It's the only option I see… " – She said sadly.

After some moments of silence, Elsa broke it.

"Anna, can you promise me something?"

"Yes, anything."

"You have to promise me that Hans will never know about this, and you will never tell anybody about Hans being the father of this child. Nobody can know this, do you understand?"

"Yes, right, but how will you explain you pregnancy to the people?"

"I am not going to explain anything. I can hide it, and when the baby is born... I'll just give to someone who wants it."

"What?!" – Anna said, a little bit shocked by the way her sister had said that. So emotionless, cold, and with a bit of rage. – "You can't just give your baby away!"

"Yes, I can. And I will do it." – Said Elsa sternly. – " Now, if you excuse me, I have some negotiations to address."

"Elsa, wait, please!"

"I said that I have a negotiation to address." – Her voice was a little shaky, but she rapidly hid it – "I am sorry Anna, and now, if you can excuse me…"

With this, the queen left the room, leaving the princess behind.

**AN: Well, this is it. Please, if you liked it, make a review. And IF you didn't like it, please, review too so i can know what I have to improve.**


	2. Author's note

**HIIIIIIIII my beautiful people! I will just clarify some things .**

**I will try to post one chapter per week. I am not saying that I will never post more than a chapter per week, It's not that. I am just promising one because I will write all the chapters in Portuguese first and then translate. It will take a lot more time, but I believe I can be more creative and write longer and better chapters if I do this. And if there is someone who wants to read it in Portuguese, just talk to me and I will post the Portuguese version of the fic .**

**I said I was going to clarify some things and ended being just one thing… I know you must be very disappointed because its wasn't a real chapter, but I just thought it was something you should know.**

**Oh, and one more little thing! If, for some reason, I have to stop writing, I will let you know, I promise!**

**And the next chapter is being written already, so good bye and I'll see you in the… next Saturday, I hope.**


End file.
